New Saiyan Chronicles
by The D'Frost
Summary: The world is now at peace, six months after our hero, Goku, sent Cooler on a trip to our sun. Although our heroes now rest, a blast from the past is about to hit Goku and the Z team; Saiyans. Their race believed to be extinct aside from a few, these new Saiyans aren't to be trusted. What are they doing on Earth? Will Vegeta have to watch his race fall again, this time at his feet?
1. Prologue

The Fall of the Mighty Saiyans

Prologue

Many things in the universe were ruined by the Colds. The planets they bought. The people thay met. Nobody ever profitted from dealing with a Cold. Especially those that dealt with King Cold. Frieza, the son of King Cold, and ruler of the South Universe, had been the most dastardly, destroying countless, enslaving so many billions under his power, and killing infinitely more. The tyrant had done so many in, including his most loyal race, the powerful, prideful, the battlethirsty Saiyans. They had always served him loyally, but one witch had cursed Frieza with a prophecy:

One day, a Saiyan shall awaken,

with power unrivalled by none.

No one shall stop him, and his rage

will be your downfall

He will be pure of heart

Strong, simple, and noble of cause,

He will fight for the innocent

And his rage will be your downfall

This profecy had left Frieza with fears great and mighty, and this fear eventually led him to exterminating them. Almost all were caught off-guard when Planet Vegeta, home planet of the Saiyans, was engulfed in a humongous ball of energy that caused it to explode, but there was one Saiyan, however, who saw the attack coming. He was Bardock, father of Kakarot, and he was a Saiyan with a curse of forevision. He had seen the destruction of Planet Vegeta coming, and although many deemed him crazy when he left to fight Frieza alone, one Saiyan, along with his family and an entire rebellion, went rouge. This is the story of those Saiyans that survived the tyranny of the mighty Colds and lived to fulfill their revenge.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1- In the Beginning of the End

"Come on, Gise, you retard!" I yelled at my

sister. The girl groaned as she woke up from her resting

place.

"What do you want, dweeb?" She refused still to

open her eyes as she slowly rolled over on her side, away

from me. "Turn off the soundbox, would you? And stop shaking

me, unless you want me to sucker punch you."

I reared back at my older sisters threat,

knowing full well that she was in training to be an elite.

But dad had said to wake her up. I pulled her arm harder,

sweat beading up in my forehead. Outside, people were

screaming. The was so much commotion. Explosions hit the air

every few seconds. Fear was hard to avoid, but this was no

time.

"Is she up yet, child?" My father walked in.

His expression was stern, and behind his glasses, his eyes

gleamed with annoyance. He wore nothing but his

undergarments, which consisted only of the blue full body

tights. They covered from his ankles to his neck. On his feet

he had on boots. As he walked in, he went from the floor to a

slight hover, pulling on his gloves, which were white. Dad

was also a Saiyan elite. I watched as he pulled up next to

me. My sister's bed was up about 8 feet from the floor,

against the curved wall of the giant circular room.

"Giza, get up." He said, with his stern,

harsh voice.

My sister's eyes finally snapped open.

"Dad? What's going on?" Her eyes widened as she

shot up and jumped towards the window, which was on floor

level. Dad and I both descended to the floor.

"What's this!" She fell to her knees,

wondering what was going on.

"Kiko, get her up." He frowned at me, then

cringed slightly when an explosion rocked the house nextdoor.

Looking up, he addressed my sister. "Giza, follow your

brother. He knows what to do." I frowned, wondering what he

was talking about. Dad looked at me again, pulling out his

scouter and crouching to eye level with me. " Son, you must

show her the cellar downstairs. Take her there-"

"Why can't you? " I asked. Surely was wasn't

intending on-

"I have to go look for a comrade. He is the

reason we may survive this. I refuse to leave him behind."

"But dad-"

He smacked me. Hard. I fell back, still

looking him in the eyes, tears beginning to form. He had

split my lip open, and as I wiped the blood away and stood

back up, he turned around.

"Do not question your uppers. Do as you are

commanded. Always remember that you are a Saiyan, proudly,

powerful, and obedient to your commanders. I shall meet you

down there soon, child." He began to walk out of the room,

and me and my sister, who had ceased crying, just watched his

back. "Love you both. Survive, and pull through, my kids. We

are Saiyan, mightly, those who cannot fall. We cannot

fail, we are family, we are strong. Live and prosper."

"But, dad..." He looked back one more time

before powering up and walking out of the door. Me

and my sister sat there, unaware of what to think. I stood

there, tears now flowing freely.

Dad...


	3. Chapter 2 - Last Hopes

Note to readers: This might be a long chapter, and I really apologize. But stick with it, fellow dragon ball lovers. Thanks for reading, give me a follow and enjoy. Peace.

Chapter 2 - Last Hopes

Iclenched my fists and looked at my sister. She, as well as I, were probably asking the same question.

_Will he come back?_

"Come on, get ready." I asked her. Without so much as single defiant breath, she stood up shakily, then went and got her battle armor, which consisted of black full body tights, like father's, and the same boots and gloves he had sported earlier. The biggest difference in their outfits was the fact that my sister was puting on the full armor; dad had only worn the under armor, probably in the essence of time. She wore the under armor and over armor, and the over armor was a flexible white compressor, which contoured to her body to protect the more essential organs. This was the standard elite in training clothing, while an actual elite wore navy blue under armor instead of black. Once she was ready, she stood next to me.

"Ready", she said in a firm voice. She had gone from the panicky 12 age old female Saiyan personality to her elite soldier state. I too made the change now, wiping away tears for my dad. He'd be back. He was an elite. I had no reason to worry. After all, dad was one of the most powerful saiyans out there, surpassing the Prince and even King Vegeta. He wasn't a 17,000 power level royal body guard for no reason.

"Let's go", I commanded.

We moved through the house as a unit, her using her scouter to scan the house, and both at the ready at all times. My tail wipped back and forth in antisipation. We walked out of her bed chambers, then went straight to the kitchen room. Outside, the explosions were getting closer and louder, one ravashing the living room. I saw as the energy blast caused the ceiling to collapse and destroy the room next door. I looked up through the ceiling.

That's when I saw it.

The enormous energy ball in the sky, shining and radiating with enough energy to destroy us all, slowly making it's way towards our planet. The pink terror could only resemble one person's aura...

_Overlord Frieza_

I fell to my butt, my legs giving out in shock. Suddenly, I began getting lightheaded. What was going on?

Had dad seen this coming?

_"I have to go back for a comrade. He is the reason we may be able to survive this. I refuse to leave this behind."_

All the lives that were going to be lost. All the pople who we're going to die. Why would Frieza do such a thing? We'd done nothing to him. We'd served him loyally. Why?!

My sister looked up at the sky next to me, and she reacted, giving way to a shriek. That snapped me out of my dark thoughs. The cellar. I had to get her down there.

I stood up shakily, giving that energy ball one last look. Then, I stood in front of my sister, who had completely broken down again. For a Saiyan elite, she was easily broken, I thought, frowning as a bead of sweat began to form. She was on her knees, sobbing and looking up at the sky while pulling on her hair. I crouched in front of her, then held her face in my hands. She looked at me, quieting down a little, but her darting red eyes told me the story of her inner fear towards death.

"Listen!" I yelled at her. I had to make haste, because every second we wasted was a second the ball moved closer. "WE ARE GOING TO SURVIVE THIS. DAD HAD A PLAN." I said slowly. I waited for the words to sink in as I looked into her eyes. Slowly, they began to come back to her. I stood up, giving her some time to pull back together. Our kitchen consisted of the usual: a cooking unit, an oven, a sink, and a table. Under the table was a rug. I went to the oven, opened it, and took out a white 12" by 12" by 6" box. I had no clue as to is contents, although the box had the symbol of the Saiyan Science Project Facility, and weighed a little over 2 pounds. Shifting the box produced a shift in weight, so I assumed it contained a liquid. Dad said this part was crucial, and that the contents in this box had to be used as soon as the doors closed. I went and handed it to my sister.

"Here. Hold this and come with me", I said to her while pushing the box into her hands. I then pulled her up to her feet and dragged her to the side of the table. Once I had her there, I mustered up a small energy ball and blasted the table away, the contents smashing into the wall of the kitchen. My next objective was the rug. I pulled the sheet up, seeing the expected. Underneath was nothing more than stone to the naked eye. But dad had taught me better. I summoned a little energy to my hand, then concentrated it to a small glowing red energy ball that engulfed my hand. The red haze cast off by the sphere illuminated to floor, and, suddenly, the seams of a rectangular shape appeared. "There it is", I whispered to myself. I then smashed a fist through the center of the shape, and it collapsed into a small corridor, large enough to fit two Saiyans at a time, leading down as far as the Saiyan eye could see.

"Come" I jerked my head down toward the hole on the floor as I looked at my sister. She was still recooperating, tears randomly falling down her cheeks, but at least she seemed able to rationally act.

I dove in, heading straight down. It was dark in the corridor, but I could sense the walls of the corridor by the vibrations they were making. It took us four minutes flying at full speed to get down there. I felt the floor nearing, so I straightened up, slowing down to dampen the landing. Sure enough, I hit the floor seconds later. In a hurry, I summoned the scanning energy ball I had used earlier to see the opening to the corridor, but this time, I used higher intensity, making the energy illuminate more of the room. I looked around, wondering where it was. Suddenly, I saw the thing I was looking for. A hand-print on a wall was glowing in reaction to to the wavelenth of my energy ball. I placed my free hand on the print, and watched as it scanned.

Suddenly, the place lit up, and I was blinded by the brightness in the room. I looked around, remembering the first time I'd seen this room. It was a last resort explosion resistive room. In the room, which was a cubed 10 yard, was everything essential to survival. Provisions to last at least three years were in bags on a corner of the room. The walls were lined with yards and yards of thick lead to protect us from the outside. The room was air conditioned, and there was a little section with a toilet that was roomed of to provide secrecy. Aside of that was a control place, which was planted right in the middle of the room on a tower leading up to the ceiling. And the last thing we needed dad said would be in the box.

I sat down, wondering what to do next. This was all the instrution dad had given me. He said this was our last hope to survival if such an issue really came up. I looked at my sister, who had stopped crying. I hadn't noticed before, but she had been carring a backpack; I watched as she took out a little Tsure, a dragon like creature that was native to our planet. She held the plush animal like it was her life. I'd never seen that before. I wondered what else she also had in her backpack. I had already brought my stuff down here, I remembered as I looked to the corner that contained a matress. I had brought down only what dad said was essential; a little notebook he owned. It contained the directions to a planet to which a boy of our race had been sent resently. His name... I opened the notebook. It was a journal he'd kept.

_That's right_, I thought to myself, as I looked through the notebook. _His name was... Kakarot. _

Loudness interrupted my reading when a loud alarming sound began to scream in our ears. The lights all turned red, and I realized when I heard whriling above; the the corridor from which we came was beginning to close. I looked at my sister, who looked at me, wondering what to do. I was sure she had already realized what we were supposed to do, but she sensed we were missing something. I rushed over.

"Let me see the box". She picked it up from beside herself and gave it to me. I opened it and inside I witnessed what the liquid was. They were vials filled with weird green liquid. There were four of them, a little paper with writing on it, and a black ball, weird and mystical looking. I wondered what that was.

I picked up the paper, but, to my surprize, I couldn't read it. It had some weird writing on it. I put it back, then picked up one of the vials.

"Drink" I told her, handing it to her. I took one too, uncapped it, and swallowed it. It tasted very sweet, yet pasty. I wondered what it was.

Suddenly, I began feeling drowsy. What the hell? My arms were the first to go, limping. Suddenly, my feet gave out. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my sister do the same. My face rushed to meet the cold floor. I could feel my heart suddenly begin to slow down exponentially. What...

I felt my head suddenly cease to react, and I lost all feeling in my body almost simultaneously. The floor shook violently, ans as I slowly began to began to pass out, I saw a body fall through the celing, then a loud clang confirmed the closing of the gate. I couldn't make out who it was, but he was unconscious and beaten. He wasn't getting up for a while.

The darkness rushed in as I closed my eyes, losing the struggle to my eyelids.

_Dad. _


	4. Chapter 3 - Golden Hair

Hey, fanfiction readers,

So, how are you? Enjoying the story so far? Good. Anyway, uh, I'm just updating you on the status of my stories: I'm new to the formatting ways of this site, so thats the reason why there are no indented paragraphs and such. My apologies to my readers for that. Next, I would just like to say that I work on my stories on Tuesdays and Saturdays. So expect a chapter a week on either Tuesdays or Saturdays of a week. And that's it. Thank you for sticking with me and I'll be on my way. Enjoy this next chapter. Peace.

Chapter 3 - Reawakening

Golden hair. Dreams. Anger. Frieza...

So many dead. Innocent Saiyans. They fought so hard for him... That backstabbing son of a-

"HAAA!" I came to in a fit of yelling. I stood up and looked around, wondering what was going on. As I turned, I began to acknowledge that this was the debris of a leftover planet, and I was standing on a huge chunck of it, drifting through empty space. For some reason, I seemed capable of breathing. I watched as my father's body... or what was left od the burnt head, torso, and single handless arm, glided slowly by...

Suddenly, I realized where I was.

This couldn't be possible... No... Not dad... He was... He couldn't be... I looked up, and sure enough, there was that dartardly ship...

Frieza, that bastard! I was going to show that piece of shit to mess with our race. I increased my rage, my powers now fully in use. That monster was going to get what was coming to him. I charged up my energy, and suddenly, it seemed I hit a limit within myself. I tried to pull out more, but nothing happened. I wasn't powerful enough. I was weak! Too weak! Frieza was flying away, into the void of space.

I couldn't let him get away... Not unpunished. Not with my father's blood in his hands.

He was going to pay. I was going to avenge my father... I was going to avenge my race.

"FRIEZA!" I shouted, letting out all my anger and leaving my fear behind. Rage seemed to fuel my power, and suddenly, my limits were shattered, and I rose to whole new power level. My power became golden, pure. I was going to purify Frieza's hands. Frieza's body. I was going to purify his every fiber.

I looked up at Frieza's spaceship, slowly raising a fist. Inside my fist, I began to concentrate every single bit of power I contained, along with my anger and rage, and the pride of my race. They would live withing this blast, and this blast would have their revenge.

I opened the fist, compressing what seemed like an impossible amount of energy into a ball of golden energy the size of a basketball. Red lightning violently zapped around it, spontaneously sparking.

"Avenging Devastation!" The words seemed to leave my lips on their own accord as I dismissed the energey ball. The ground around me shattered and flew up. The ball was followed by a thin yellow streak, which also randomly sparked with red flashes. The ball seemed to randomly disperse matter in space, causing energy waves to appear.

I watched as the energy blast made it's way towards Frieza. Somewhere faraway, I heard someone calling.

"Kirko!" I heard. It was a female. Deep...

Something about it seemed familiar as she called again. "Kirko! Wake up!"

It was my sister.

I looked around, wondering where she was.

"Kirko! Wake up! You're going to kill us both! What is this power!?"

I frowned, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, I felt as if I was being scooped up, and the whole scene shifted to black. No Frieza. No Spaceship. No planet debris. Just black.

"Come on. Get up." I was squeezed into someone's breasts. They felt like mother's, but slightly smaller.

"Wha-"

Light flooded into my vision, and I squinted as my eyes began to adjust. I struggled to move a bit and see better, beginning to realize the boobs I was being squeezed against were my sister's. She had my back on her lap, holding me to her chest as she cried.

"Gizabelia?" I mumbled, unable to push away.

"Kirko?" She said, holding me out. Her eyes were red, watery. "What the hell, you retard!" She frowned, hugging me to herself again. "You almost killed us both!"

What was she talking about? Had I been dreaming?

"You were sleeping peacefully, as you have been for the past three days! Then suddenly, you decide to turn into some yellow haired superpowered freak and blast a ball of energy that caused a massive dent in our wall!"

I frowned, then pushed away from her. Yellow haired? Standing up, I confirmed what she was talking about. The ceiling was dented horribly. I looked around, and everything else, thankfully, seemed ok, although a little ruffled up. I looked down at my sister, who just couldn't seem to stop crying.

What had I done in my sleep?

What was this power I had harnessed in my sleep?


	5. Chapter 4 - Days of Loneliness

Hey guys. Shit, it's really been a while, hasn't it? Thank you for sticking around, eh? Sorry, I got drowned with end-of-the-year tests, finals, all of that high school crap. Anyway, So I have a little resting period between and my next final, , so I'm throwing this chapter up while I have the chance.

Sorry, I should have done this a little earlier, but I didn't, so:

Disclaimer:

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any of the manga or movies associated with all the latter. All credit for those creations goes to their original contributor s and creators. I claim own only for the plot of this story, the original characters within, and any further content not originally created by the makers of Dragon Ball, Z/GT.

So yeah guys. Enough of this official stuff. Once again, thank you for sticking with me thus far, please read and review, hit that follow button, and and enjoy :)

Giza and I sat in bed, me picking at my fingernails, her looking through dad's notebook. I looked at her, who seemed absorbed in reading the stuff in the book, which I frankly couldn't understand: it was written in Saiyasi. Saiyansi was the Language of the Ancient Saiyans, who only the highest of the Royal Protection Squadron Elites could read for the sole purpose of passing out secret messages to other members in order to protect the King. She had learned through father, who was the strongest member of the RPSE. He wasn't supposed to teach that to any non-member, but I guessed that seeing this coming, he had made sure to pass on his teachings to her.

Dad...

Where are you...

I felt lost without him. He had always taken good care of me, despite being overly busy and favoring my sister.

I hoped he was ok. That nightmare earlier had really scared me. So much, in fact, that I felt broken.

"You ok, Kirko?" My sister looked up from her reading and closed the book, holding it tightly to her chest like a schoolgirl. I smiled at her, feeling the tight knot in my chest slightly unfurl. I still felt guilty for the whole ordeal that had happened almost 2 days ago, with me blasting the ceiling and everything. She had just yesterday night stopped crying completely any time she looked at me. She would lay there, in bed, traumatized, and any time she would look at me, she would shiver, scared, and shrivel up in fear, breaking into tears and turning her head to the wall again. The whole time I felt so bad, as if I was some sort of demon. Something evil, powerful was inside me.

`I felt as if I was like Frieza.

So I isolated myself from her, struggling to keep my mind off the topic. She finally woke up this morning, while I slept on the cold floor in the opposite corner of the room, and she hugged me, waking me up. She apologized, tears streaming, saying she felt like shit for leaving me to drown in the darkness. She said she knew it wasn't my fault.

She had then picked me up, laying me on the bed next to her, then cuddled me to sleep, like she used to after that day when mom was taken away from us.

I cried myself to sleep in her arms.

We had woken up after a small nap, eating a little bit of tankerfruit, a blue, usually sour fruit. I really liked it. Then she had sat to read a little, and I just picked up, here and there.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I responded to her earlier question.

"Why are you so quiet, then? This isn't like you."

I frowned, a little smile hitting the corner of my mouth. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYIING TO SAY!?" I spazzed at her. She just smiled.

She shifted, her hair loosely moving with her. I stood up, walking away from my sister. She was definitely fine again. I saw her backpack, and I smiled, wondering if I should grow some Saibamen to spar. I needed to stretch my legs, do something. But I was afraid they would get too wreckless. My sister was always there if needed, but still...

Gizabelia had gone back to reading.

I decided to grow the Saibamen.

My sister looked up, about to say something, when I bent over.

I picked up the backpack, smiling at her. The backpack was almost weightless in my hand, I noticed as I almost flung it by accident.

As I flipped it over my shoulder, I stuck out my tongue and began rummaging through her backpack.

"Hey!" Giza yelled form the bed, throwing daddy's notebook aside.

In an instant, she was before me, so fast my eyes, my brain couldn't comprehend.

And I thought she was scary before.

She stood before me, not understanding what had just happened either.

"Giza?" I asked. She looked up at me, speechless at her newfound speed.

So Gizabelia's powers had also been increased…

"Yeah?" She asked, finally slowly looking up at me from her hands.

"I think we've become stronger. There's something—"

It hit me pretty fucking hard.

I was almost the same height as Giza. Maybe two inches from her height? I had always thought I was going to be short forever, that I was going to look up to Giza for the rest of my life. Giza had been pretty tall for a Saiyan girl, reaching a little over 5' 11". Most girls, like our mother, tended to stop growing at about the height of 5' 5". Even males of our race seemed to be around 5' 9", so Gizabelia was a pretty tall female, often referred to as a "Towering Brunette with the legs of death." My sister held most of her height due to her long, muscular legs. She was skinny up above, slightly built, with brown hair, an oak colored 4' long tail, and long brown hair that she prided in. Saiyan women often had very wild hair, due to their tendency to fight, so they cut it short. Gizabelia, however, was good at fighting with the hair, and she had refused to cut it since she was conscious about her ability to change her hair style. She sported two bangs across her forehead, covering her left eye from view, and then another that passed slightly above her right. She had smooth hair that went all the way down to her lower back. Right now, she wore her usual garments, which consisted of a black full body suit, red gloves and boots and basic abdominal Saiyan armor, which only covered her main torso, her breasts, and hung from her shoulders. She used to be flat chested before we passed out.

I frowned.

How long had it been since the blast?

Had anyone else survived?

"Fuck…" I said, rubbing my hand through my short brown hair. I had spiky short hair, like the Prince's, and bangs that I always lifted to lay above my eyebrows. They all aimed to my right, with the exception of one short one that just served as a little sideburn to my left ear. I wore black arrows, or gages, as they are called on Earth. They were about as thin as pencil lead, and I liked them that way. Black eyes like my sister, as well as a brown tail, except for mine being a little shorter, 3' 7". I looked behind, at the tail, smiling. It waged a little, restrained. I needed to learn how to control it perfect, or otherwise, it could lead to a serious problem in battle. I was very skinny, but long and lean, slender.

I was a disappointment to my race as a child, containing less than average muscle mass and fat.

I was going to train and become stronger, gain power, muscle. I refused to be weak and venerable, I thought as I clenched my fist.

I was going to show my father what I was worth…

If he was even alive.

I stood up, clenching my fists in my purple gloves. I wore only a dark grey sleeve-less jumpsuit, purple and white boots as well as gloves, and nothing else; I wasn't in the academy, so I hadn't been awarded my cadet's armor yet.

"Give me my back!" My sister spazzed at me.

"Fine" I said, pulled back into reality.

A smile lit up my face again. "Come get it"

"Oh, so it's going to be like that, huh?!" She frowned, flipping her head to readjust her hair.


	6. Chapter 6 Growth

Hello, guys. The Daniel Frost here, and I just want to say thanks to the few of you and to my little anon buddy for reviewing and following me. Really helps with the constructive criticism. Oh, and also, with that in mind, I would like to announce that the first four chapters of this story will be redone to fit a better liking over the weekend. I will try to fix and correct any spelling errors and change anything that doesn't add up or makes little sense. Chapter 2 I will try to put back into standard story format; once again, sorry to my anon, but I did this chapter on my phone. For some strange reason, the format was changed. Anon... You are somewhat correct about Chapter 4. I will not reveal what you have correct and what you don't. .3. Just read on. You might be surprized to learn that there is much more to Kirko and Giza than you think. Anyway, Chapter 5 is getting extended so it doesn't look like a runnoff, and I will soon continue the story. Summer is here, and I am back in. ^3^ So, without further ado, this is Chapter 6, ladies and gentlemen, "Growth"

I tensed up as she came, surprised at my own reaction time when she went to grab for my shoulder for her bag. Time seemed to stop as I literally watched my own hand, faster than I believed, catch her wrist right before she touched her bag's strap. I smiled, getting an immense feeling of awesomeness at this newfound ability to defend myself from my sister where there previously was none. She herself smiled too, amazed at my speed, clearly awed. She countered furiously fast, shifting her agile body and sending one of her big legs my way for a devastating kick. I, remembering that sensation manyfold over, ducked under her leg. Mid-phase, she tried to yank away her hand, to free herself, and almost succeeded. I however, managed to hold on. Using her momentum against her, I flipped my body horizontally, like a torpedo, causing her to spin with me and almost lose her balance as she landed.

"Nice" she commented, her hair a slight mess. She gleemed a sided smiled, which is what she usually did when she had a trick up her sleeve. I still held her wrist in my hand, and I was in a better position. My newfound strength held up quite nicely against her, so I doubted she would ever blindside me now. I felt an inner happiness awake at the thought of being able to at least peak over my sister's shadow. Dad wouldn't believe it!

If I ever saw him again.

At that moment, my sister ripped away from from me, her wrist slipping away in an instant, and, before I could even react, she was behind me, her hand on my shoulder, slipping off the strap to the bag. I was left stunned, as she reappeared in front of me, slipping on her own bag, smiling smuggly. Wha-... What had just happened?

I frowned, unconscious as to what to think, as I looked down at my hands.

"Sis?" I asked, looking up.

"What" She smiled, with that flirtaceous smile she always used with her boyfriend, Zanier, or as I called him, Zeggy.

Had he survived? As much as I wanted to bring it up, I left it untouched. Perhaps she would forget.

Perhaps I would too.

"Can we spar?" I asked.

She smiled, putting down her bag, then kicking it away towards the bed behind her.

"Sure", She said "But I won't hold back, so don't get comfortable. It's been a while. Since I've sparred with you little brother. Looking to test them out?" She asked.

"Yeah" I loved my sister, despite she giving me the beatings of my life every once in a while. I readied up, taking stance. she did the same. A saiyan couldn't be sloppy in their technique, especially those who belonged to families of the higher ups. So whenever dad would watch our spars, and I messed up badly, like letting her grab my tail and use it to her advantage, she would have to kick me around for about ten minutes as dad watched. It was harsh, but it kept me tough, built up my endurance. Others weren't as lucky, kids in other families being beaten to an inch of their life in order to have the stronger for next time, because saiyans come back stronger with every fight. The worse the beating, the stronger they would reheal. I was born with a small body, so it wouldn't take much to beat me, but I also had a stronger rehealing factor, so they wouldn't have to beat me as much. I was "born with talent", My mom used to say. Dad would just look at me with that look he almost always gave me. The "Useless Runt" look, while leaning up against the kitchen counter as mom looked over my wounds. "You'll be completely healed in about two days, ok? Don't pick at the bandage." A kiss on the forehead and an I love you were the last words I remember from her.

"Here I come!" I shouted, giving my announcement as I gave a big leap. I couldn't believe the amount of speed and energy I'd gathered from that push.

Within miliseconds, I was in front of her, throwing punches and kicks left and right. As she blocked, I could sense that I was stronger than I used to be; she seemed to know my technique well, but couldn't seem to keep up as well. She blocked later that usual, my attacks getting closer and closer to her body and wasn't as steady when she did. Every kick and punch drove her back, and slowly, we levitated into the air slightly. My kicks were fast, my punches strong. I got confident in my technique, then threw in a unusal surprize hook...

I caught her off guard. The fist slammed right into her face, and she stumbled back a couple of feet, where I kicked her in the stomack and slammed her against the wall with the force. She spread out on the wall, like a sea star on a rock, and I went to follow up, getting the lovely thrill of battle to give me happiness. I went to kick her in the stomack once again, but before I could do the such, she used the wall as a takeoff and she pushed, then heading my way, she grabbed my leg before I could come up with a better strategy, and swung me like a one handed baseball bat against the metallic walls. I was stunned for a second, but not enough to be completely blindsided by the incoming blue energy sphere. I countered it with my own, causing a small purple explosion that left a little cloud of smoke.

Perfect chance of escape. Staying here would mean certain defeat.

I rushed out, flying full speed, only to see my sister appear parallel to me form the other side of the cloud. We both went at each other, her aura her natural white, mine my regular red. Once in the center, we were locked in a feat of strength, my fingers interlocked with hers. Both of us pushed against the other, eventually using out energy to push us too. We were stuck in a stalemate, neither getting the uper hand on the other, and she and I looked at each other as we increased the amount of power we used to propel against each other. I was near my limit, needing to push harder, but she had a lightness to her push, relying more on power. She had a smile on her face, happy as always to spar againsst her brother, to let her saiyan heritage, her blood boil at the thought of fighting. To feel herself be free. I too, left myslef be free and pushed harder, slowly opening up new heights. I had more power I could tap into, but I couldn't reach it now. I was hitting my mental limit, as well as my physical vessel's power brim. I needed more training. I wanted more training. I was going to become stronger, to show dad.

My sister, I could tell as I looked at her, was still stronger, and more powerful too. But speedwise, she and I were parallel now. And I wasn't far behind on strength or power either.

I could catch up...

I would surpass her.

Suddenly, she began to push harder, causing me to lose ground rapidly, a hearty laugh leaving her lips.

She'd been holding back. I knew it.

With no time to spare, I was backed against the wall, where she pulled off her hands free, planted one against my chest so I couldn't move and gave me a big one, her right hand balled into a fist as my lip spit. At that moment, the battle ceased, no more energy was being pulled out, I could sense it. She'd won, once again, but I wasn't far behind. She then backed off, giving two backflips and a quirky little hop at the end, her sign of triumph.

"That's for the the punch and the kick earlier, nice touch." She said, suddendly noticing a paper on the ground and bending over to pick it up. I pulled myself off the wall, wipping the blood off my lip as I straightened up my tail, which was numb against the wall. It felt great great to stretch it as I walked towards the bed.

"Kirko?" She asked. She was over by the control panel, punching things into the pad.

"Yeah?" I asked, feeling the adrenaline finally begin to subside.

"Pass me dad's notebook."

I picked it up, looking at the cover as I walked over to her. What could she possibly want with it? Had she found anything special within? From what dad had told me when I asked what was inside, he had said that it was mostly garbage. This was his work notebook, one he kept while he did things at work. What could there be in here besides a journal of boring old entries?

Why had dad even bothered giving it to me if I couldn't really do anything with it? I couldn't read it.

"What?" I asked when I handed it to her. I wiped some more blood off my lips. It was going to take a little over 15 minutes for it to stop bleeding.

"I want to see." She took it, opening up the front cover, and looked at me as if expecting something. "Do you mind if I ask you to make one of those scanner energy spheres again?"

I held out my fist and did as she suggested. She then grabbed my wrist, pulling me over to the page, where I lost focus. The light faded, and she looked up at me again, annoyed. "What the fuck?" she demanded, " turn it back on."

"Then let go of my wrist." I commanded. "This technique is very delicate. I  
can't lose focus at all, and any interruption, such as a hand squeezing my wrist, will cause the energy vibrations in my hand to go off frequency, leading the technique to fail."

She looked at me, letting go of my wrist, clearly surprised. I smiled." Not my vocabulary" I said, "It's the exact explination dad gave me when he was teaching me it" I laughed a little, beginning the technique again. For once, I felt as if dad had intended on me being at least somewhat useful.

Once the glow was done, and the inner cover of the book was illuminated, the page seemed to come to life with hidden red saiyasi.

Dad had hidden puzzle for his children. So there was more for us to do but just sit here and wait.

Giza went to the keyboard, telling me to come with her and keep the page illuminated. She punched in the series of symbols, typing fast, obviously knowing what she was doing.

I got curious." So..."

"Dad left a little code for us. He said anything we needed to know would appear once we put it in- and there." She said, pressing what I assumed to be the enter key.

"How did you know?" I asked. The computer panel lit up, processing.

"This little slip of paper" She pulled one up. I looked at it, recognizing it as the one I had slipped in under my glove before we passed out. It probably fell out during the sparring session.

Before I could ask the next question in mind, the entire room darkened, and a little beam came up from the control panel. We stepped out of the way, allowing the beam to manifest and widen into a 3D shape...

A hologram...

From the red hologram, two images slowly took shape. One was of dad, who was, as always, with a seroius stern face behind his gleaming glasses. And the other was of Dr. Darell, the lead scientist at our research facility. They both held looks of seriousness, of worry.

"If you have gotten this message, then you, along with whoever else is with you, will be awe..." Dad said, serious.

Giza and I looked at each other.

"If you drank from the vial, you will have grown..." a pause "You are now six years into the future, and Planet Vegeta has been destroyed..."


End file.
